


Out

by marvellouslynerdy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Character, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Other, Unrequited Crush, the gang is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellouslynerdy/pseuds/marvellouslynerdy
Summary: Four times the members of Queen came out, and one time they didn't need to.Pride month celebration fic, cross-posted from tumblr (@theredspecials)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own and my friend's experiences. Obviously, this isn't the case for most of the band, but a girl can dream.

It was 1975. Freddie wasn’t feeling the greatest. So when he showed up to rehearsal, he knew he wouldn’t be on top of things.

“Let’s run the setlist, shall we?” Brian suggested, pulling the strap of his guitar over his head.

The three boys began to play, but Freddie was lost inside his own head. Suddenly, the music stopped.

“Fred, that was your cue.” Brian sighed.

“Freddie?” asked John.

“Hm?” Freddie replied, not bothering to face his friends.

“Mate, is everything okay?” came Roger’s higher voice from behind him.

“Yes, yes, it’s fine!” Freddie said, his voice coming out higher than usual.

“No, it’s not. What’s wrong?” Brian said, hurrying over to Freddie.

A clatter of drumsticks hitting the floor sounded and Roger leapt up and grabbed Freddie’s hand. “You can tell us, mate. We’re here for you.”

John put his bass down and led the group over to the table in the corner, where the four of them sat.

“Mary and I broke up.” Freddie said, tears beginning to pool in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, mate. I’m so sorry.” said Roger, before Freddie held up a hand. 

“There’s more.”

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, Freddie.” John said softly.

“No, I want to.” Freddie said, and took a deep breath. This was it.

“She broke up with me because I’m gay.”

Silence.

“And?” spoke up Brian.

“What do you mean, and?” Freddie all but cried.

“Do you expect things to change between us all, Freddie?” Brian asked.

“You’re our brother, Freddie. Nothing would change.” John added.

“Except we’d point you in the direction of good-looking guys instead of girls.” Roger chuckled.

Even Freddie smiled at that. “Thank you, my darlings.”

“We’re always here for you, Fred.” smiled Roger, pulling the older man into a hug, one that the guitarist and bassist quickly joined in on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1977. Roger felt on top of the world. The alcohol coursing through his veins certainly had something to do with that.

“Roger, darling!” cried a voice, and Roger felt an arm wrap around him and the smell of fancy cologne, cigarettes and champagne filled his nose. “Hi Freddie!” he shouted. He had to shout to be heard over the noise.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Freddie grinned.

Roger nodded vehemently. “Where’s Brian and John?” he asked.

“Somewhere!” laughed Freddie.

The pair of them sat together, working their way through half the bar, when eventually John and Brian joined them.

“Brian!” Roger shouted, stumbling towards the relatively sober Brian.

“Hello, Rog.” the older man smiled, while John went to sit next to Freddie.

“Freddie, what song is playing? It’s really good.” John asked.

The band listened to the radio, only to hear Freddie’s familiar vocals come crooning out.

“Oooh you make me live!”

“Deaky, that’s Queen! You wrote that song!” Freddie laughed, with Roger and Brian joining in.

“Bri?” Roger said, and Brian turned to face him once more. 

“Yeah, Rog?” 

“You’re my best friend. And you’re so pretty.” Roger slurred, and leant up to kiss the taller man. Brian’s eyes widened, and he gently pushed Roger away.

“That’s gay!” Freddie shouted, and burst out laughing, with John joining in.

Roger looked up into Brian’s slightly red face.

“Sorry. And yes, Fred. I am gay.” Roger retorted. 

Freddie’s jaw dropped.

“Kind of.” Roger added.

“You think you might be bisexual?” asked Brian.

“Yeah.” mumbled Roger.

“That’s okay!” cried John.

“Indeed it is, dear.” Freddie added.

“I do love you very much, Roger. Just not in that way.” Brian mumbled. “I’m glad you told us though.”

“That’s okay, Bri.” Roger hummed.

“We’re always here for you!” John said through a series of hiccoughs.

Roger had never been more glad that he had such a good group of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1980. Brian had been up all night working on this song.

“Sail away, sweet sister, sail across the sea, maybe you’d find somebody who loves you half as much as me.” he sang softly.

“You alright, Bri?” came John’s soft voice.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Brian mumbled.

“What’re you working on?” he asked, so Brian handed him his lyric sheet.

“It’s very pretty.” John commented, earning a sad little smile from Brian.

“Roger and Freddie coming?” Brian asked, and the younger man nodded. 

As if on cue, Freddie and Roger waltzed into the studio. “What’re we working on today, darlings?” the former called, removing his coat.

“Brian’s got a song! I think he called it ‘Sail Away Sweet Sister’!” John replied.

“Lovely! May I look at the lyrics, Brian?” Freddie smiled, as Brian wordlessly handed him the lyric sheet.

“Also I want to tell you something, before we start.” Brian said quietly.

Roger perched himself on the ottoman near Brian. “What’s up, Bri?”

“You know how I often write songs from the perspective of a woman or a girl?” he mumbled, glancing up to see his three bandmates nodding.

“Well, when I was little, I was both masculine and feminine. I never really felt I should adhere to either binary. And that still holds true.” Brian explained.

“So, you don’t quite think you’re a man, but you’re not a woman either?” Roger asked.

“Basically. I think I’ve accepted that now.” Brian said.

“That’s perfectly okay.” John said.

“I’m still Brian though! I’m still me.” the curly haired guitarist added.

“We know, dear. You’re always our Brian.” smiled Freddie.

“Do you still want to be referred to as ‘he’ or something else?” asked Roger.

“Yeah, ‘he’ is okay still. Thanks for your support.” Brian said.

“Always.” replied John.

“Indefinitely.” added Roger.

“And I won’t tease you for not cutting your hair again.” Freddie said, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 1982. John just wanted to get straight to the point. Ronnie already knew, she knew when she said she’d marry him. So John had called and asked his three best friends to meet him at his place. Ronnie had taken the kids out for the day so the house was free. He was a little ashamed it would take over ten years to tell the band, but he felt as if the time was right.

Brian, Roger and Freddie all arrived at the same time, for once. 

Brian was the first to speak. “John, what’s going on?” 

John said nothing, and led them to the living room, where he gingerly sat on the edge of the couch.

“Deaky, dear, what is it?” Freddie asked, worry written all over his face.

“I’m asexual!” John blurted out. 

Well, that didn’t go to plan, he thought.

“Okay.” said Freddie, reclining back into the chair he was in. “What does that mean?”

“Um…” John trailed off.

“He’s not attracted to people in a sexual way.” Brian explained. In that moment, John was incredibly grateful for Brian. Maybe even grateful enough to give him a guitar solo in one of his songs.

“Oh, I thought it meant like a plant. That makes so much more sense.” Roger said, chuckling. Even John cracked a smile at that.

“That’s okay with you guys?” John asked timidly.

“Deaks, none of us are particularly straight. It’s perfectly fine.” Brian said, and John sighed with relief.

“But Deaky, you have kids.” Roger said bluntly.

“Yes, because I love Veronica and I was comfortable enough to do that with her.” John said quietly.

“Obviously, you’ve got plenty of little Deacons. The fact you’d be willing to do something you don’t particularly want to for her is true love, darling.” Freddie smiled.

“I’m sorry for all the times I gave you grief about your sex life.” Roger said, hanging his head.

“Rog, it’s okay. You didn’t know. Besides, it was quite funny.” John said, chuckling.

“Thank you, Deaky. For telling us.” Brian said.

“Finally!” added Freddie.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 1985. Queen sat together in a huddle, tired, drenched in sweat, but absolutely ecstatic.

“We did it.” Brian breathed.

“We did.” Roger smiled.

“I’m so proud of us.” John added.

Freddie felt tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke; “We may not all be entirely out, but we are certainly proud!”


End file.
